Basil
by Amarantee
Summary: Baekhyun menetapkan pilihan sulitnya bersama mereka. Namun Baekhyun tahu itu adalah yang terbaik...Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

Basil

By Chrisony

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 24 Desember 2015_

Setelah 4 tahun berkuliah di Jerman, akhirnya aku kembali memijak tanah kelahiranku, Korea Selatan. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengunjungi kampung halaman ku ini, namun tempat ku menuntut ilmu melarangku untuk pulang sebelum aku lulus. Hal itu memang salah satu peraturan untuk anak yang menerima beasiswa seperti aku ini. Ya walau tiap tahunnya orangtuaku selalu mengunjungiku, tapi aku tetap merasa amat merindukan kampung halaman ku ini.

Sesampainya aku di bandara, aku melihat kedua orangtuaku memegang papan yang bertuliskan namaku.

"Owh… Baekkii… Akhirnya kau kembali, nak." Ucap Eomma sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Hahaha… Eomma mu sudah banyak menyiapkan makanan untukmu, nak. Bahkan kamarmu sudah di tata ulang oleh eomma mu dari sebulan yang lalu. Katanya, kau butuh suasana baru." Appa berbicara dengan wajah tersenyumnya.

"Benarkah itu eomma? Waahhh… Aku sudah tak sabar untuk pulang." Kataku.

"Iya sayang.. Eomma juga sudah memasakkan kue tart strawberry kesukaanmu. Dan berhubung ini malam natal, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami berikan padamu, nak."

"Sudah-sudah… Kita lanjutkan dirumah saja. Kalian tidak malu, sedari tadi orang-orang terus melihat kita." Ucap appa.

"Ahahaha… Baiklah appa. Ayo eomma kita lanjutkan dirumah saja."

…

Sesampainya dirumah, aku melihat dan meneliti setiap sudut dan tidak banyak yang berubah. Tiap sudutnya mengingatkanku akan hal-hal yang terjadi dari masa kecilku sampai sebelum aku berangkat ke Jerman. Aku membayangkan betapa sepinya rumah ini saat hanya kedua orangtuaku yang menempatinya.

"Baek, kemarilah nak. Kami ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Eomma.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat orangtua ku berada. Dengan senyum yang tercetak di wajah mereka, mereka memberikanku sebuah kotak kecil. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku membuka kotak itu.

"Wahh… Bukankah ini kunci mobil? Ya ampun eomma appa, kalian tak perlu repot-repot sampai seperti ini. Aku bukanlah anak kalian yang manja dan selalu meminta apa yang kuinginkan. Aku sudah besar eomma appa."

"Tidak, baekki. Kami memberikan itu bukan karena ingin memanjakan mu. Itu hanyalah hadiah karena kau yang telah membuat kami bangga atas keberhasilanmu." Ujar appa.

"Iya sayangku. Kami hanya ingin memberikanmu hadiah. Tapi, apakah kau tak menyukai hadiahmu?" Tanya eomma.

"Yaa ampun eomma, appa. Tidak mungkin aku tidak merasa senang akan hal yang kalian berikan. Terlebih lagi, ini merupakan hal yang besar bagiku eomma appa. Terimakasih banyak, sungguh aku merasa bahagia memiliki orangtua seperti kalian." Ucapku yang langsung memeluk kedua orangtuaku.

Malam natal tahun ini ku lewatkan bersama kedua orangtuaku dengan tawa bahagia dan kami tak habis-habisnya melepas rindu satu sama lain.

…

Keesokan harinya, aku dan orangtuaku memutuskan untuk pergi merayakan natal di villa kami. Kami menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari dengan canda dan tawa. Malamnya pun kami memainkan kembang api bersama sambil menikmati ikan yang sudah kami bakar bersama-sama.

Setelah dua hari berlalu akhirnya kami pulang. Appa menyetir mobil dan eomma disamping appa. Aku duduk dibelakang, sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu riang selama perjalanan. Semuanya terasa amat sangat bahagia dan seakan semua sempurna. Tapi ternyata semuanya tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mobil kami, ada mobil yang melaju sangat cepat seakan tak terkendali.

TIIIIIIIINNNTTTT!

….

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dinding putih, selang infus, bahkan aku memakai alat bantu pernafasan. Rasa pusing memenuhi kepalaku sampai aku meloloskan sebuah erangan kecil dari mulutku.

"Oh… Kau sudah sadar?! Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan ku.

Seketika kemudian namja itu kembali bersama seorang dokter dan beberapa suster. Mereka tengah memeriksa ku dan melakukan beberapa hal padaku, termasuk melepaskan alat bantu nafasku. Setelah dokter mengucapkan beberapa hal, mereka meninggalkan ku seorang diri bersama dengan seorang namja tadi. Namun, aku langsung teringat akan hal yang terjadi.

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana kedua orangtuaku." Tanya ku pada namja itu.

"Hai.. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chan Yeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Kau mengalami kecelakaan karena mobil yang menabrak dari arah belakang. Mobil keluargamu menabrak pohon cukup besar. Aku bersama adikku yang melihat kejadian itu, dan kami segera menghubungi ambulans untuk membawa kalian semua. Beruntung kau sempat dikeluarkan dari mobilmu sebelum meledak. Tapi, tidak dengan kedua orangtuamu." Ucap namja bernama Chanyeol itu dengan wajah suram.

"Aa..apa maksudmu? Katakan apa yang terjadi pada orangtuaku haaahh?!" Tanyaku berteriak dan rasa khawatir memenuhi diriku.

"Mereka tak terselamatkan. Mobilmu meledak sebelum sempat dikeluarkan. Maaf aku hanya bisa menyelamatkanmu" Hanya itu yang dikatakan namja itu dengan wajah tertundukknya.

"APAA?! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Bawa aku pada mereka!"

Aku dibawa kesebuah ruangan. Aku melihat kedua orang terbaring dengan wajah yang tertutup kain. Air mataku tak tertahan lagi. Aku merasa kakiku melemas dan akhirnya akupun terjatuh. Aku merangkak menuju tempat kedua orang itu terbaring. Aku berdiri perlahan dengan memegang salah satu sisi tempat tidur. Perlahan ku angkat kain itu dan terlihatlah kedua wajah yang tampak terbakar.

"Eommaaaa… Appaaa…" Aku terus berteriak memanggil nama mereka dan air mata tak berhenti keluar dari mataku. Baru saja aku kembali dan ingin tinggal bersama mereka, tapi tiba-tiba gentian mereka yang meninggalkanku. Aku merasa hancur. Jiwaku seakan hilang dan tidak tahu berapa lama aku sudah menangis dan sekarang hanya kegelapan yang kurasakan.

…

 _Seoul, 24 Maret 2016._

Aku tinggal bersama namja yang menolongku dan seorang adiknya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka membawaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Mungkin mereka merasa kasihan padaku. Mereka mengetahui namaku, ya mungkin polisi yang memberikan dataku pada mereka.

Sejak pemakaman orangtuaku, sepatah katapun tak kukeluarkan dari mulutku. Saat mereka membawa diriku pun, aku hanya diam dan pasrah. Hari-hari ku lewatkan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku memang masih hidup, tetapi jiwaku seakan sudah hilang entah kemana. Perlahan aku mengingat kedua bersaudara yang menolongku itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun. Walau begitu, tak pernah sekalipun ku mengucapkan nama mereka. Mereka dengan sabar merawatku, memberiku makan dan sering kali mereka berbincang padaku walau aku sama sekali tak merespon mereka. Sekalipun mereka tak pernah marah akan sikapku. Tak jarang salah satu dari mereka memelukku saat tiba-tiba aku menangis dan menenangkanku. Jujur, aku merasa nyaman akan pelukan mereka. Setiap kali mereka memelukku, pastilah diakhiri dengan aku yang tertidur pulas.

...

"Baek… Mengapa kau sampai sekarang belum mau berbicara sepatah katapun? Kau harus menjalankan hidupmu dengan baik, Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Orangtua mu pasti sedih melihatnya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Benar Baekhyun. Bukannya kami merasa tidak senang merawatmu, tetapi jika kau seperti ini, kau hanya melukai dirimu dan kami juga, Baek. Kami sudah menganggapmu keluarga dan kami sudah sangat menyayangi mu." Ujar Sehun dan ia memegang tanganku dengan erat.

Mendengar hal itu, aku hanya menatap mereka dan air mataku keluar begitu saja. Chanyeol mengusap pipiku begitu halus dan Sehun mengelus tangan ku untuk menenangkanku. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah hidup seperti ini, padahal mereka telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Ucapan terimakasih pun tak pernah terucap dari mulutku. Dan sudah cukup lama juga aku meratapi kematian kedua orangtuaku.

Setelah kejadian itu, lambat laun aku mulai berubah dan beberapa bulan kemudian aku menjalani kehidupanku yang normal bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO yang meneruskan appanya, dan Sehun yang menjadi tangan kanannya. Mereka melarangku bekerja dan akhirnya aku menjalankan keseharianku dengan merawat mereka. Ya seperti menyiapkan sarapan juga segala keperluan mereka dipagi hari. Dan dimalam harinya aku selalu menyambut mereka dan memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka. Di akhir pekan, tak jarang kami berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Menonton film ataupun ke taman dan apapun yang membuat kami berbagi tawa satu sama lain.

Dan tak sadar, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda pada mereka. Debaran dan rasa malu setiap kali mereka memperlakukanku dengan manis. Aku benar-benar merasa bingung akan hal ini. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, mungkinkah seseorang menyukai dua orang sekaligus?

Suatu hari, seperti biasa aku menghabiskan akhir pekanku bersama mereka. Tak kusangka, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya didepan ku dan juga Chanyeol. Aku merasa bimbang akan hal ini. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku menerimanya. Dan akhirnya aku resmi menjadi kekasih Sehun.

Sudah sekitar 8 bulan, aku dan Sehun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sungguh ia adalah kekasih yang tak henti-hentinya melimpahkan rasa sayang yang tulus padaku. Bahkan aku merasa ia begitu amat sempurna memperlakukanku. Tetapi entah mengapa perasaan yang sama juga tetap kurasakan pada Chanyeol.

Sampai suatu malam, aku merasa tidak bisa tidur. Aku keluar kamar dan berjalan ke arah dapur berniat mencari susu. Saatku membuka kulkas, aku merasakan sebuah dekapan dari belakang.

"Sayang, aku hanya akan meminum susu dan akan segera pergi tidur." Kataku.

"Mungkin kau salah memanggilku, Baek. Aku Chanyeol, bukan Sehun kekasihmu. Tetapi aku senang mendengar panggilanmu walau aku tahu itu bukan untukku." Chanyeol berucap diikuti dengan kecupannya dipipiku. Merasakan hal itu, aku hanya terdiam karena debaran didadaku seakan melumpuhkan syaraf-syarafku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Maaf aku telat mengatakan hal ini. Kau sudah milik adikku. Aku berusaha menghilangkannya, tapi entah mengapa semua terasa begitu berat bagiku. Aku harus bagaimana, Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang terdengar frustasi. Saat aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, sebuah dorongan melayang ke arah Chanyeol. Ya, Sehun yang melakukannya. Sehun sempat memukuli Chanyeol dan ada perdebatan diantara mereka. Perkelahian itu berhenti saat aku meneriaki keduanya.

Yang kulakukan hanya menangis dan berlari ke kamar. Aku menangis di ranjangku dan mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara panggilan mereka. Aku tidak memedulikannya dan tak sadar aku pun tertidur.

…

Aku bangun dengan mata sembapku. Aku keluar kamar dan segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun. Aku berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam, dan bersikap seperti biasa. Tak lama Chanyeol diikuti Sehun muncul dengan pakaian mereka yang sudah rapih. Mereka terlihat tak acuh satu sama lain. Meja makan terasa sunyi dan canggung. Tak ada obrolan ataupun gelak tawa seperti biasanya. Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanannya, mereka pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Aku sedih melihatnya, tetapi aku hanya berusaha untuk sabar.

Aku membereskan rumah seperti biasa saat mereka pergi. Tetapi tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi dan nama Chanyeol tertera dilayar.

"Halo.. Apakah kau keluarga dari pemilik ponsel ini?" Tanya orang dari seberang sana.

"Ya aku keluarganya. Maaf,ini dengan siapa?" Tanya ku

"Aku Kim Minseok, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dan tolong segeralah datang kemari. Akan kukirim alamatnya." Ucap orang itu.

Tak lama setelah panggilan itu putus, muncullah sebuah pesan dari ponselku. Aku terkejut karena membaca apa yang tertera. Itu adalah sebuah alamat rumah sakit.

"Oh tidak! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka!"

…

Sekarang aku berada di kamar tempat Chanyeol dan Sehun berada. Aku menatap keduanya dengan perasaan sakit. Mereka tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Aku benar-benar merasa frustasi. Hal ini terjadi lagi, Oh tidak. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka seperti aku kehilangan kedua orangtua ku. Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan mereka.

…

Chanyeol lah yang duluan siuman. Aku merasa bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Chanyeol.. Syukurlah kau sudah siuman." Kataku dan segera memeluknya.

"Baek.. Apakah itu kau. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tapi sebelumnya, baek. Tolong kau hidupkan lampu. Mengapa harus gelap-gelap seperti ini, Baek?"

Mendengar itu aku langsung terkejut. Sungguh, ruangan itu sama sekali jauh dari kata gelap. Lampu menerangi kamar itu. Aku tak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Aku langsung berlari memanggil dokter. Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah, dokter mengatakan padaku bahwa Chanyeol mengalami kebutaan karena benturan yang cukup keras saat kecelakaan. Sungguh, mengapa hal ini harus terjadi.

Tak hanya cukup sampai disitu, malamnya akupun mendengar perkataan dari dokter. Sehun ternyata memiliki jantung yang lemah, dan ia harus segera mendapatkan donor jantung. Kemalangan menimpa kami bertubi-tubi. Oh Tuhan, tolong selamatkan mereka berdua.

…

Ketiga batu nisan bersejejer, Keluarga yang seakan tak terpisahkan. Semuanya terasa lebih tenang. Walau memang awalnya rasa sakit dan kecewa, tetapi semua berakhir dengan ketenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai… Apa kabar kalian?

Terimakasih atas semuanya…

Maaf aku belum sempat mengatakannya sejak awal kalian menyelamatkanku. Kalian salah satu hal terindah yang kumiliki. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Ini adalah pilihan terbaikku. Sungguh aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Kalian tidak boleh sedih dan jalanilah kehidupan kalian dengan baik. Karena aku hidup didalam kalian. Aku berperan sebagai penglihatanmu, Chanyeol dan aku menjadi jantung untukmu, Sehun. Jadi kalian harus berbahagia. Janji padaku ya, kalian harus menjalankan hidup lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Karena jika kalian rusak, maka akupun ikut rusak. Jadi rawatlah aku, karena aku adalah kalian.

Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintai kalian. Aku minta maaf karena diriku kalian mengalami perkelahian. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk segalanya.

Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Tahun Baru 2017! Waaahhh…. Semoga tahun ini bisa lebih baik lagi dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Maaf atas kesalahan, typo atau apapun lah itu. Aku sama sekali gak ngedit lagi karena sudah cukup lelah hehe… Aku menulis ini karena tiba-tiba muncul ide dimana aku pengen tak ada satupun yang mendapatkan Baekhyun. Maafkan aku Baek… Hehehe…

Di chap sebelumnya, kan ada kalimat "ketiga batu nisan" nah itu maksudnya nisan baek sama eomma dan appa nya

Tau gak kenapa aku memilih judul Basil? Basil itu nama sebuah bunga yang memiliki makna "pilihan terbaik"

Hehehe… aku belum selesai lanjut Cedar, malah udah nulis yang baru. Yasudahlah.

FF ini bercerita dari sudut pandang Baekhyun. Sebenernya aku mau buat dari sudut pandang Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tapi lihat sikon lah. Enggak tau juga bakal ada waktu lagi untuk ngetik apa enggak.

Tolong tinggalkan review kalian ya dan aku berharap kalian menyukai ceritaku. Sampai jumpa^^


End file.
